


Conversations We Didn't Have in Skyrim, Part 5

by wshaffer



Series: Conversations We Didn't Have In Skyrim [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshaffer/pseuds/wshaffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkas and the Dragonborn talk lycanthropy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations We Didn't Have in Skyrim, Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> In this installment, we learn that my protagonist does have a name. It's Terra, short for TerraNovaCain, which is the title of a song by the Australian band, The Church, and which I used to use as an online handle back in the days when "online" meant 300-baud modems and BBSes. 
> 
> A friend pointed out to me that the requirements of voice acting mean that everyone in Skyrim throws themselves into epic contortions to avoid ever using my character's name. Fanfic has no such constraints.

Farkas is sitting on a bench in the main hall in Jorrvaskr, staring into a tankard of mead. He seems to do that a lot. Not drinking it, mind you. Just staring. I think it's his way of avoiding having to make conversation. 

"Terra?" he says softly. 

I look up, surprised. It's unusual for anyone to use my name around here. It's all 'shield-sister' and 'Dragonborn' and, as often as not, 'hey you.' "What is it?" I ask.

"You're not bothered that I'm a werewolf, are you?"

"Why should I be bothered? You're not bothered that one of my distant ancestors was apparently a dragon." 

"That's different, though. I mean, it makes you unusual, but it doesn't change who you are. You've seen me turn into a...beast."

I shrug. "When you're human, you're big, strong, hairy, and loyal. When you're a wolf, you're big, strong, hairy, and loyal. Different shape, but it's the same man underneath." 

"Oh." He goes back to staring into that tankard. It's hard to tell underneath the war paint and the stubble, but I think Farkas is blushing.


End file.
